Thorvengers Fairytales: SnowSteve and RoseTony
by Terrenis
Summary: Second Story in the Thorvengers Fairy Tales Series…Steve and Tony are Snow-white and Rose-red, two poor boys, who save the cursed princes Thor and Loki from the evil dwarf Fury.
1. Death of an Archer

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Thorvengers Fairytales: Snow-Steve and Rose-Tony

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

By Terrenis

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

A/N: Second Story in the Thorvengers Fairy Tales Series…Steve and Tony are Snow-white and Rose-red, two poor boys, who save the cursed princes Thor and Loki from the evil dwarf Fury.

Pairing: Steve/Thor, Tony/Loki, past Clint/Phil

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but to their respective owners! I just own the idea.

And now enjoy this Tale!

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a poor couple, who happened to be two men and were called Clint and Phil. Clint was a soldier in the Royal Army of SHIELD and often away on missions, leaving Phil to take care of their slightly rundown, but nevertheless tidy cottage, which had a red and a white rose-tree standing in the tiny garden, in a small village near the border to the neighbouring Kingdom of Asgard.

They also had adopted two orphans, who couldn't be more different.. Steve had blond hair and blue eyes and had a calm, quiet and gentle personality, while Tony was all dark-haired and dark-eyed and had a more extroverted character, being a little trickster in his own right. Because both boys were like the two rose-trees, everyone soon called them Snow-Steve and Rose-Tony.

While Tony liked to roam the meadows and the forest, chasing after butterflies or trying to build something, Steve often stayed at home and helped Phil with domestic work or read to him if he had nothing to do, since Phil hadn't learned to read or write.

One day, Phil was cooking dinner for himself and his boys, a messenger rode toward their small house and stopped right in front of it. The older man's heart started to race when he identified him as one of SHIELD's messengers. Could have something happened to Clint? His husband had been away on another mission for the king, since he was one of the best archers in the realm, and he was supposed to come back in two days. If something bad happened to him…? How was he supposed to tell his sons what had happened

The courier knocked at the door, admiring the two rose-trees, while he was waiting for the door to be opened. Snow-Steve, who also had heard the knocking, opened it at last.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked the stranger politely. The messenger cleared his throat.

"Ahem, can I speak with Phil Coulson?" the young man asked, looking nervously at the boy in front of him.

Snow-Steve smiled and opened to let the courier in.

"Of course, I'll fetch him right away! Can I get you some water?" he asked.

"Yes. Why not?"

The young Blonde raced into the kitchen, where Phil was cutting some vegetable for the soup. He took a wooden cup from a shelf and poured some water in it.

"Father, the man wants to speak with you. It sounded urgent." Snow-Steve said. Phil stopped cutting, sighed and went to the bowl with water to clean his hands, wiping them clean at his trousers.

"Then we should not let him wait." He replied, following his son into the small living room, where the courier sat on a wooden chair. Snow-Steve gave him the wooden cup and then father and son also sat down at the table.

The messenger took a big gulp of water and then began to speak:

"Mr. Coulson, I'm afraid I was sent here to deliver some bad news. There has been an….incident on your husband's last mission. He was gravely injured and although the Lady Hill has tried to do everything in her power, she even let her best doctors treat him, it was already too late. I'm really sorry for your loss, Mr. Coulson!" the young man explained in a quiet voice, looking uncomfortably at the man in front of him.

Phil didn't say a single word. He had known that something like this was bound to happen someday, but he still had hoped that Clint would live long enough to see their sons growing up and get married.

Snow-Steve on the other side was shocked, but didn't show it. He put a reassuring hand on his father's arm, knowing that his father hated showing emotions in front of strangers.

"Ahem, your husband's partner will convey his body back here in a few days and of course Lady Hill assured that you'll be financially supported." The messenger continued.

Phil just nodded. Then the courier emptied his cup and got up.

"Thank you for the water! But I have to go now. I'm really sorry, Mr. Coulson, and my condolences." He said.

Snow-Steve also got up and showed the man the way to the door. He watched him mounting his horse and riding away, before he closed the door and returned to the living room. Phil was still sitting at the table, staring silently into nowhere. But the blonde boy could see the silent shaking of Phil's shoulders and rushed immediately to him, embracing him in a comforting hug only seconds before he finally broke down, tears streaming down the older man's face and heavy sobs coming out of his mouth.

"Shhhh…It's alright, father!" Snow-Steve tried to soothe his father. But it wasn't easy, especially when he himself also wanted to cry.

And then the door was thrown open, announcing Rose-Tony's arrival as usual. The dark-haired bounced in, but he stopped and his smile faltered when he saw his brother comforting his crying father.

"What happened?" Rose-Tony asked his brother, sensing that something bad must have happened.

Snow-Steve sighed and explained what had occurred. The dark-haired slowly sat down next to his father and also hugged him, the three of them consoling each other.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

The Funeral was held a few days later, after Clint's partner, a redheaded, beautiful, but deadly looking Lady, whose name was Lady Romanoff, had brought his body back. She, some of Clint's fellow soldiers and Lady Hill's representative, Lord Sitwell, were also the only ones, who attended the memorial service and the Funeral itself.

Later, when everything was over, she stayed for a few more days, before she also had to go, but not before promising that she would stay in touch, because she owed Clint that much.

And Lady Romanoff kept her promise. In the following years, she visited Phil, Snow-Steve and Rose-Tony regularly, watching both boys growing up into young men.

Snow-Steve and Rose-Tony liked their new Aunt very much, because she always told them the best stories about their Dad, foreign countries, hidden treasures and much more, not knowing that some of this would involve them one day.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

TO BE CONTINUED…

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

I admit I cried when I wrote parts of this chapter, definitively after-effects of watching the Avengers DVD at the beginning of the month, when I rented it for the weekend.

^^ Terrenis


	2. Important Note!

**Not an Update!**

I just want to let you know that I have currently not much time for writing because of my re-education. But I'm trying to write during the breaks. So please be gentle if there are lesser updates in the foreseeable future.

Thank you in advance!

^^ Terrenis


End file.
